


You and me, baby...

by adianna



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	You and me, baby...

Громогласные многоголосые вопли от очередного пикета под главным зданием Шариф Индастриз пробивались даже через многослойные дюралепластиковые стекла с двойной звукоизоляцией.

  
«Смерть жестянкам!»  
«Долой уродов!»  
«Земля для людей!»

Из-за воплей работать было совершенно невозможно. Немногие сотрудники, которым не повезло проскочить до того, как пикетирующие заблокировали стоянку, и просто ночные пташки, которые засиживались на работе допоздна, сиротливо собирались в группы у кофейных автоматов или полуоткрытых дверей на крышу, она же общественная курилка, и развлекали себя как могли.

Причард, к примеру, сидел у себя в техлабе и наблюдал разворачивающийся спектакль, так сказать, из первых рук. Ну, или из первых камер, если начать придираться к словам.

\- Может вертолет? – Адам за его спиной снова пытался убедить Шарифа эвакуировать оставшихся сотрудников. И, Причард готов был поспорить, снова безуспешно. Ну-ка, на счет три: раз, два, три… Бинго! Кибернетический протез на спинке его кресла сжался так, что заскрипела кожа. - Да, вас понял, сэр. Будем ждать.

Позиция начальства была прозрачна и предсказуема: Шариф Индастриз не имеет права показывать страх перед какими-то плохо организованными радикальными горлопанами. Поэтому заявлений не делать, здания не покидать, на конфликт не идти, на провокации не поддаваться. Ждем пока сами выдохнутся и разойдутся, или пока не выдержат и начнут штурмовать, тогда их с чистой совестью может разогнать ошивавшийся невдалеке отряд полиции.

\- Ну и чем сияющий Махатма Ганди собирается заняться, раз мы тут застряли, а папа Дэвид решил держать лицо и запретил ему бить других детей ведерком и ломать их пасочки?

На экране крупным планом бесновалась раскрашенная толпа, тыкая в воздух плакатами типа «Природа за нас!» или «Вон из нашего мира, нелюди!». Причард приблизил камеру и поморщился, глядя на очередную перекошенную от исступления рожу. Хорошо, что линзы высоко, не достать, а то такой ведь и насмерть заплевать может.

\- Ну, - и рука Адама словно между делом легла ему на плечо, - мало ли чем.

Опа. Вот это нежданчик.   
Нет, не в смысле, что совсем неожиданно, не первый раз, чего уж там. Просто ЭТО они делали нечасто. И дело было даже не в желании, времени или настроении, просто… ну вот так оно у них получалось. Луна сошлась в Венере, рак на горе свиснул, а они не поругались. Шанс один на миллион.

\- Действительно, у настоящего героя всегда найдется возможность для подвига. Наверняка же где-нибудь за углом его ждет прекрасная дама, которую надо спасти от ужасного чудовища, засевшего в женском туалете, - он чуть выгнул спину и прохладные полипластовые пальцы скользнули с рубашки на шею. - Старушка, которую надо перевести через фойе. Или котенок, я совершенно уверен, Афина что-то говорила про котенка, который…

\- Френсис, - о, он в жизни не признается, но именно эти интонации именно этого голоса всегда сбивали его с волны и переводили мысли в одно четко направленное русло, – заткнись.

Искусственные пальцы глухо звякнули о металлические пуговицы рубашки. Первая, вторая… толпа рассосется через несколько часов, действительно, зачем им торопиться?

Вместо ответа, Причард только щелкнул мышкой и из динамиков раздался бодрый бит. Адам на секунду замер, вслушался в слова, а потом с укоризной покачал головой, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

\- Сволочь ты, все-таки.

\- Это классика, Адам, классику надо знать и ценить, - и, щелкнув мышкой еще раз, Причард все-таки позволил утащить себя на гору разбросанных мануалов, которые устилали пол как какой-то абстрактный дизайнерский ковер.

По пустынным коридорам «Шариф Индастриз» издевкой несся так популярный нынче «цифровой винтаж» 20 столетия:

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
 So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel...


End file.
